The Treehouse
by High Times Contest
Summary: Bella and Emmett were never anything more than good friends. Perhaps a night in his childhood treehouse will change all of that. Entry for the High Times Contest


**ENTRY FOR THE HIGH TIMES CONTEST**

**Story Name: The Treehouse**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Pairing: Bella/Emmett**

**Total Word Count: 4683**

**Summary: Bella and Emmett were never anything more than good friends. Perhaps a night in his childhood treehouse will change all of that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**

Bella hated parties: she hated loud music, she hated milling around in crowds of half-drunk, sweaty people, she hated pretending to be social, and she especially hated her mother for making her attend them. Every single year, without fail, Renee Swan threw a big birthday bash for her husband, Charlie. It had always been a torturous affair for their daughter.

For about an hour, Bella'd been walking around in a big circle that went from the living room, through the dining room and kitchen, and back out to the living room with a fake smile plastered to her face before she'd finally had enough. She focused her eyes on the front door and made a bee-line for it, not stopping until her hand closed around the metal of the doorknob. When she pushed the door open, a gush of fresh air flooded her lungs, and it was divine.

Bella closed the door behind her and walked around the side of the house. After a quick glance back the way she'd come, she reached into the very center of the well-tended shrubs and pulled out an unopened bottle of Captain Morgan. She stepped into the garage via the side door and retrieved the two glasses she'd stashed earlier. With a loud sigh, she settled into a worn lawn chair while pulling a pill bottle from her jacket pocket. Through the orange plastic, she could see her two, pre-rolled joints.

The night was relatively warm, and Bella intended on spending the rest of her evening quietly getting intoxicated in the way she preferred: away from annoying groups of people. She grabbed one of the glasses, balanced it between her legs, and started to twist the cap off the bottle of rum.

"Busted, Swan." The breathy voice in her ear made her jump and nearly drop both the rum and the glass.

Bella stood and spun around to see the owner of the voice leaning against the side of her dad's car, grinning. She scowled.

"What the fuck, Emmett? I could have broken this glass! It's totally unnecessary to sneak up on me!" She gripped the neck of the bottle so tightly that her knuckles were white. Emmett reached out and pried it, and the glass, from her hands.

"Of course it's necessary, Swan. I have to maintain my sneaky, ninja-like capabilities somehow, and you're such an easy target." Effortlessly, he removed the cap and poured Bella a shot's worth of rum. He handed the one cup back to her and grinned again while pouring some for himself in the empty glass she'd set next to her. "Bottoms up, B."

Still scowling, Bella drank the contents of her glass and grabbed the pill bottle from the arm of the lawn chair. Emmett rolled his eyes as he watched her struggle with the cap.

"Give it here, jeez. How do you even survive on your own?" He held out his hand, and Bella gave him the bottle.

"It's your fault if I can't open it. You scared the shit out of me. Of course I'm jumpy!"

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett effortlessly opened the child-proof lid and shook one of the joints into the palm of his hand. He inspected it before smirking at Bella. "Look at this. Disgraceful, Swan, disgraceful."

She frowned and moved to grab it from his hand, but she was too slow, and he jerked away. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, one of the ends is fatter than the other. I know I taught you better than that." He winked, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, we can't all be master rollers, can we?" She fell back into the lawn chair and sighed. "Are you going to light it up or what?"

Emmett stepped around her, grabbed another chair, and sat beside her. He ripped the twisted end off the joint and fished a lighter out of his pocket. Bella watched as he held the flame to the end and slowly brought it to life.

"Oh, my god. You're taking forever. This isn't a work of art, Emmett; it's fucking pot."

"You would say that. You mangled the poor thing already. Look, it's all lopsided," he said, again pointing out the subtle flaw in the joint's shape.

Emmett didn't taunt her further though; he took a short drag and passed it to Bella. She leaned her head back and inhaled deeply.

"God, I hate my mom," she said as the smoke billowed out of her lungs.

Emmett laughed, taking the joint from her. "Aw, come on now. If your mom didn't throw these things, I'd never get to see you."

"Right," she snorted, "because I'm the reason you show up. Give me a break."

"That hurts, B. You cut me deep. We used to be pals."

"Sure. Before you crawled up Rosalie's ass and stayed there for years." She lolled her lead to the side to look at him, but his blue eyes were staring straight ahead. "What ever happened to her anyway?"

Emmett took a long drag and didn't reply until he'd exhaled. "She did a porno."

"What?" Bella sat up straight.

"Yep."

"Huh."

"That's what I said."

They sat in silence for several minutes, sharing the joint until Emmett suddenly put it out on the concrete floor of the garage and returned it to the pill bottle. "Come on." He grabbed both their glasses and handed Bella the bottle of rum.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Despite her confusion, she grabbed the bottle and followed him out of the garage and into his own backyard. He stopped at the foot of the giant oak that held his old treehouse.

Bella and Emmett had spent their childhood as next door neighbors. Regardless of having completely opposite personalities, they'd always been good friends. And, over the years spanning middle school and high school, the two of them had shared many experiences together that would have horrified their parents; drinking, smoking, dirty magazines... but, somewhat surprisingly, never sex.

It's not as if the stars hadn't been aligned for such a thing to happen either. On the night of their high school graduation, the two of them had spent the evening emptying a bottle of Patron and playing strip poker. They'd passed out, much to their later relief, before getting completely naked... and never touched tequila again.

"Yeah, I'm not going up there," Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Emmett smirked, and the dimple in his left cheek deepened. "Why not?"

"Because, if I go up there, I'll be too drunk to come back down later."

"And? You got somewhere to be, Swan? Come on, don't be such a baby."

"The last time you said that to me, I almost ended up with my arm broken."

"Almost doesn't count. Besides, that was an accident. I never meant to actually push you out of the treehouse." His defensive grin turned wicked, and he stepped away from the ladder. "Ladies, first."

Bella snorted. "No way. You just want to stare at my ass. Get up there so you can grab my arm if I fall."

At a speed that made Bella grumble with jealousy, Emmett scaled the ladder and climbed inside the treehouse, managing not to break the two glasses he still had in his possession. Once he reached the top, he leaned out the door .

"Come on, B, don't be such a slow poke!"

Bella tucked the bottle inside the waistband of her shorts and zipped up her hoodie around it. She then slowly made her way up the ladder. Several rungs from the top, she felt Emmett's hand grasp her arm and pull her upwards. She squealed in terror.

"I swear to god, Emmett..."

"What? You're up here, not dead or broken, by the way, and everything's fine."

"Still, you seem to be on a mission to scare the shit out of me tonight." Bella unzipped her jacket and removed the bottle from her shorts.

"That's hot."

"You're such a perv." She handed him the bottle and grabbed one of the glasses.

"So are you."

"Yeah, but I'm better at hiding it."

Emmett opened the bottle again and poured more drinks. "Not really."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, Swan. Half the neighborhood heard you and Cullen going at it all the time. Plus, it's not like you ever close your curtains."

Bella's face flushed red, and Emmett laughed. "So you saw..."

"Everything. I gotta say, it wasn't horrible to look at. You have fantastic tits." Emmett wasn't fast enough to dodge the swift punch to the arm Bella delivered, and his drink sloshed onto his shirt.

"Shut up. You shouldn't have been looking," she said before quickly downing half her drink. "And I know I have nice boobs."

"It's just too bad Cullen didn't know what to do with them."

Bella groaned. "Are we seriously going to talk about the sex I had six years ago with Edward all night? I'm bored already." She shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it aside before grabbing it again and groping the pockets frantically. "Fuck!"

"What is it?" Emmett asked, refilling their glasses.

"The fucking pill bottle! The one with the smoke! I left it in the garage."

"Nope, I got it here. Remember? I took it from you because you couldn't work the cap," he laughed.

"Well, for once your annoying paid off." She leaned against the wood-planked wall of the treehouse, crossing her legs out in front of her. "So, what are we doing up here?"

"I just thought we could hang out." Emmett smiled, sitting opposite her. "You live across town now. I get lonely." He clapped his hand to his chest and made a sad puppy face.

"Oh, please. Seriously, what's the deal?"

"I'm just bored is all, and you looked like you needed something better to do than spend the night in your parent's garage sulking," Emmett answered and took a swig of his drink. When the glass was empty, he pulled the pill bottle out and retrieved the half-finished joint they'd started in the garage.

"I was _not _sulking."

"Yes, you were. You do every year."

"Let's play a game, like a drinking game or something," Bella said, changing the subject.

"I don't think so, Swan. The last time you wanted to play a game, I ended up mostly naked and alone when I woke up the next morning." He placed the joint half between his lips and lit the tip.

"That's not my fault. I tried to wake you." Bella glanced around the treehouse and opened a small, plastic toy chest. She pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil. "We can play hangman. That should be easy enough for you, Emmett. I promise I'll use lots of small words."

"Ha ha. I think you might be surprised at the size of my vocabulary, B." Emmett smirked and cupped his package over his shorts before taking a hit off the diminishing joint and passing it to her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that. It's not the size of your vocabulary that counts, Emmett- it's how you use it. Anyway, I'm going first." She took a long thoughtful drag and drew a typical hangman set up on the pad of paper. She passed the joint back to Emmett and held up the paper. "Okay, for every letter you miss, you take a drink. And for every round you lose, you take off one article of clothing. Shoes, socks, and accessories don't count; only shirts, pants, and underwear."

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "How much of a drink?"

"Um, a shot?"

"That's a lot of drinking. That word you have is only nine letters long, and there's twenty-six in the alphabet."

"I know how many letters there are in the alphabet, Emmett," Bella snapped.

"I'm just saying. We can't drink straight like that. Things'll be over too quickly, and you'll never learn any new words."

Bella snorted at his comment and watched as he dug into the plastic toy chest she'd pulled the pad and pen out of. After a few seconds, he produced two cans of Coke.

"Tada!" Emmett settled back into his place across from Bella, grabbed both glasses, and prepared to pour mixed drinks.

"Wait! Em, you can't just drink those!" Bella reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Why not?"

"How long have they even been up here? Do you even know?"

Emmett inspected the cans then shrugged. "There's not a date, but I'm sure they're fine. These things have enough salt in them to last forever." He grinned at her, flashing his dimples. "Don't be such a baby, Swan. Consider this part of the adventure."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Adventure?"

"Yep. You, me, this treehouse: adventure." He opened one of the Cokes and proceeded to pour them each a drink. "Rum and Coke. I'd say a mouthful should be fine for each missed letter."

Emmett handed Bella a glass and laughed when she sniffed it instead of taking a sip. She scowled at him. "I'm just making sure it's okay."

"By sniffing it? Whatever works for you, B." His grin turned into a full smile as he took a drink from his glass. "See? I'm still alive. It tastes fine."

Bella took a deep breath and sipped the concoction slowly. She swished it around in her mouth, which made Emmett sigh with impatience. "Fine. Let's get going then." She held the pad of paper up in front of him again. "Pick a letter."

Emmett stared at the paper for what felt like a ridiculous amount of time to Bella before finally taking a guess. "S."

Bella pursed her lips and wrote an 'S' in the last space. Out of nine letters, he guessed four correctly, and three incorrectly before shouting, "Tenacious!"

"You cheated."

Emmett laughed. "Nope. I'm not a mind reader, B. But I'm not stupid either. Was that the best you could come up with?"

Bella huffed with indignation.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You have to take something off. You lost."

She frowned before pulling her t-shirt off. Emmett grinned. "_Nice._"

"Shut up. It's your turn." She all but threw the pad and pencil at him.

"You always were a sore loser, Swan." Emmett chuckled and ripped the top sheet of paper off, crumpled it, and tossed it into the corner of the treehouse. He didn't take nearly as long to draw his game up as Bella had. "Okay, go." He held up the pad for her to see.

"Twelve letters? These have to be real words. Did I not mention that?"

"You're stalling, Swan."

"Fine. M."

Emmett laughed, and Bella didn't even wait for him to tell her she'd guessed wrong before taking a swig from her glass.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

Bella didn't respond. "C." It took her several drinks before she finally guessed the word. "Concupiscent? Really? I should have known."

"Hey, it's a real word!"

"A dirty one."

"You didn't specify anything. I can pick the words I want. I can't help that you took so long to get it."

"Well, hurry up and take something off," Bella said, still sulking from both her loss and the ridiculous nature of Emmett's word choice. She averted her eyes when he whipped off his shirt.

Bella had never denied that Emmett was a fine male specimen. His body was beautiful, and his smile had been known to melt the panties off unsuspecting girls everywhere, but she'd never pursued him. They'd been content in their friendship, and Bella enjoyed the stability of it. However, with several drinks in her, and the compliment to her breasts under her belt, she couldn't help but notice that the temperature in Emmett's treehouse had suddenly gone up.

"Now we're even." He handed the pad of paper and pencil back to her. She didn't say anything as she drew out her next game and held it up for him to see.

"L."

"Nope." Bella grinned as she watched him take a drink that was definitely more than a mouthful. However, it was the only one he took that round because, apparently, Emmett was a master of dirty words.

"Tumescent," he said proudly after guessing the letters 'C, M, and E.' Bella grumbled as she removed her shorts. She thought to herself that he'd obviously been paying much more attention in school than she'd previously thought.

About an hour, several drinks, and a pile of clothes later, both Emmett and Bella sat naked in the treehouse.

Bella was self-conscious, but couldn't help noticing that Emmett did have a rather large vocabulary after all.

Emmett was annoyingly comfortable, and was openly ogling Bella's breasts.

He went to grab the bottle of rum but found it empty. "Aw, bummer. Looks like we're out of drinks, Swan," he slurred.

"You did it on purpose. Now we have to sleep up here." She looked around and spotted two sleeping bags stacked against the wall next to the toy chest. "I bet those are too small, too."

Emmett only grinned. "Nah, we'll zip them together."

Bella watched in a drunken stupor as Emmett struggled with the zippers and finally gave up, simply positioning them beside each other. He collapsed on his back, and held his arm out towards her.

"C'mon, B."

"But... your clothes..." These were the best words Bella could find. She was distracted by the proximity of Emmett's naked body. Admittedly, the past year had been a bit of a dry spell for her, and the sight of him was giving her all kinds of bad ideas.

"I don't think I can sit back up. Just get over here, will you?" This time, Bella didn't hesitate. She fell into place next to Emmett and draped her arm over his naked chest.

He smelled delicious.

"You know, Swan, it's kind of unfair that we've been friends for so long, and never once have I gotten to cop a feel," Emmett complained as he rolled onto his side and settled a hand on her bare hip.

Bella ran her fingers over the ridges of his chest; even in his drunken, relaxed state the muscles were solid. "Well, it's not like you've been trying, and to be fair, I've never had the opportunity to grope you either." She glanced up at his face and saw it was flushed from the alcohol, and the pot had dilated his eyes.

Emmett tightened his grip on her hip and rolled over further so that he was nearly on top of her. "I think now's a good time to give it a try, Swan." His lips descended on hers, and she could taste not only the rum but the smoky flavor of the joint. But all of that was over-ridden by the fact that his body was pressed against hers in a way that was far more intoxicating than anything else they'd had that evening.

Bella gasped for breath against his lips when she felt him slip an arm under her knee and lift her leg to wrap around his waist. It never occurred to her to tell him no; she certainly wanted him to fuck her, and in that moment, she couldn't figure out why they hadn't done it before. Instead of verbalizing her desires, Bella rolled her hips against him, and the tip of his cock slid against her slick folds.

"Fuck, B..." Emmett mumbled as he pushed inside of her. She was tight, and slick, and with his brain addled by booze and weed, he was pretty sure it was the best feeling ever. Bella clutched his shoulders and pressed herself as close to him as she could, and when he glanced down, he was reminded of the perfection of her breasts.

Ever since he'd watched (and in his fantasies, participated in) Bella's sexual escapades with Edward Cullen, he'd wanted to feel the weight of her pale breasts in his hands. Now that they were inches from his face, the only thing on his mind was getting them into his mouth.

Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Emmett slid in and out of her and slowly kissed her neck, shoulders, and finally, took a nipple into his mouth. She couldn't stop the ridiculously loud moans from escaping her throat. It had definitely been too long for her.

"I told you I had nice boobs," she breathed. Emmett didn't respond in words, only a strangled grunt as he suckled each of her breasts in turn, and his hands held her body close to his. With every thrust, she felt his dick hit that magic spot inside of her and his pelvis slapping what seemed to be the apex of her very existence with a wonderful force.

When Emmett felt the first tiny clenches of her pussy around him, he latched onto her neck and sucked hard. Even if he never got to run the bases with Bella again, he wanted to make sure when she looked in the mirror next, she'd remember the way he fucked her. His mark would be there to remind her. For a day or two anyway.

His hand slid down to grip the soft skin of her ass, and just as she went into a full-on orgasm, he spurted into her. Emmett thrust several more times in a sloppy sort of way before collapsing on the sleeping bags. There was no sound in the treehouse except for their heavy breathing.

Suddenly, a horrifying thought slipped into Emmett's head. "Holy shit, Swan, you're on the pill, right?"

Bella laughed, "Yeah. Way to think ahead, Emmett."

"Hey, you came onto me!"

She slapped him on the arm, but it was a pretty weak attempt. "I'm hungry. Is there any food in that toy chest?"

"Probably some cookies that are ten years old," he said, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I don't even care. I'm starving."

Emmett pulled a box of animal crackers from the toy chest, and reached for the roach left behind from the first joint. Bella frowned. "What are you doing?"

"We're gonna have some cookies, finish off this roach, then pass out." He opened the box of cookies and passed it to Bella. "Gotta save that last joint for the morning. You know how nauseous you get."

"True." She sat up and dug out a handful of cookies from the box. Together they munched on stale cookies and finished their joint. "Emmett..."

"You don't have to say anything, B. What happens in the treehouse, stays in the treehouse." Emmett tossed the blackened roach out the doorway and reclined back onto the sleeping bags. He tugged on Bella's arm, and she lay down next to him, curling into his side.

"Thanks for rescuing me from my mom's party, Em."

"Anytime, Swan."

"Promise?" she asked, yawning.

Emmett ruffled her hair affectionately. "Promise. Next time, I might even take you off the property."

"That sounds nice."

"But only if you let me touch your tits again."

"Shut up, Emmett."

-o-o-o-o

The sunlight crept across the floorboards of the treehouse, warming Bella's toes. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know it was too bright. She groaned and tried to sit up, but was hit with a wave of nausea.

"Oh, god." Bella clutched her head in agony. A body shifted beside her, and when she glanced down at it, she gasped. "Holy fucking shit!" Emmett. Naked... and so was she.

"Huh? What?" His voice was gravelly as he attempted to sit up and failed.

"Emmett," she hissed as she kicked his leg with her foot.

"What? It's too early."

Bella scowled. Fuzzy memories of a stupid drinking game, and... sex returned to her. "We had sex last night."

"You're quick, Swan," Emmett mumbled into the nylon fabric of the sleeping bags. Bella was about to come back with a witty reply when she suddenly felt very sick, and dizzy. She had no choice but to fall back onto the make-shift bed.

"I feel sick," she moaned.

Emmett sighed. "You always do. Why do you think I saved that last joint?"

"I don't know. I don't want to think. It hurts."

"Aw, it'll be okay," Emmett chuckled as he pulled on his underwear and shorts. He fished the pill bottle from his pocket and took out the last joint.

"Where's my shirt?" Bella asked. He tossed the shirt along with her panties and watched as she tried to put them on without lifting her head. Finally, when she was partially clothed, she sat up, but stayed in the corner of the treehouse that was shaded from the morning sun. Emmett handed her the joint and she took a shallow drag.

"How's the head?" Emmett asked after several minutes of silent smoking.

Bella attempted a smile. "Better. Still pounding, but better. I don't feel like I'm going to puke though, so that's an improvement."

"So I guess you'll live."

"Yeah," she whispered, toying with the hem of her t-shirt. "Emmett..." Bella opened and closed her mouth a few times before meeting his eyes. He was smiling and looked stunning in the light. Well, as stunning as someone could look after a night of heavy drinking and a wake-and-bake morning. "Last night was..."

"Was what, Bella?"

She frowned a little bit. He never called her that. "I don't know. I just..." She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair.

"Look, I get it, Swan. We got wasted and had a good fuck. Let's just forget about it, okay?" He snuffed out the joint that was really only paper and ash anyway and moved to climb out of the treehouse.

"Hey! Wait! What the hell, Emmett?" She grabbed his arm and scooted closer. She placed her hand on his scruffy cheek and forced him to look at her. His eyes were conflicted, just like she felt. "Look, I'm sorry. Don't go. Please? I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean, then?" His hands lightly gripped her upper arms, and he pulled her into his lap. Bella rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I just wanted to say that... that this doesn't have to stay in the treehouse. We could... you know..." she groaned, and her head fell forward onto his shoulder. "Help me out here, Em."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her body. "So I guess this means I have to take you out on a real date, huh?"

Bella weakly swatted his chest. "That's exactly what it means. And your treehouse doesn't count."

"I don't know, I kind of like it up here now."

Bella yawned and relaxed in Emmett's arms. "Yeah, me too. I'm tired. Smoking this early always kicks my ass."

"Let's just go back to sleep. It's too early to be alive anyway." Emmett curled his finger under Bella's chin. "Hey," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You really do have amazing boobs."

Bella giggled before pressing her lips to his.


End file.
